Oceanic the Seawing
|-| Main Information = Relationships Tsunami- Oceanic would love to become Queen of the Seawing as she thinks of herself as a great leader though she can’t imagine having to kill her mother. Her and her mother are very close and are great friends. When Oceanic was born Tsunami gave her a necklace and it is her most prized possession as it was her first gift from her mother. Riptide- Oceanic isn’t as close to her father as she is to her mother, though these two often train together and go exploring, it isn’t the same as her bond with Tsunami. Oceanic thinks of Riptide as her instructor and teacher as he teaches her battle strategies. Trout- Oceanic is saddened whenever she thinks of her dead twin brother. When in the egg, Oceanic absorbed the Bio- electricity from his scales causing him to become very weak and Oceanic to never be able to turn off her glowing scales. When they hatched, Tsunami immediately called the doctor, but the Seawings arrived too late and Triut had died. Seal- Oceanic likes Seal but is nervous to say anything to him. She feels like he won’t understand the way she feels about him and he won’t want to be her friend anymore. Overall, Seal and Oceanic are very close and work well together even though Seal often gets confused by Oceanic. Coypu- Oceanic respects Coypu and is glad that he did so much for Seal In their past. She feels bad for Coypu that all of his siblings died and tries to make him happier when he’s down. Lillie- Oceanic And Lillie are very close and protective of each other. Oceanic thinks Lillie can be a bit too pushy at times and a little too extroverted. Overall, Oceanic and Lillie are bonded closely and will try to do anything to protect one and another. StarWriter the Nightwing- Oceanic has hope for Star and believes he’s still a good dragon deep down. They have very similar personalities and usually get along well. Clover- Oceanic and Clover are very close friends and usually get along well. Oceanic thinks that Clover’s obsession is a little odd... Ok, a lot odd, but other than that they usually see eye to eye. Peccary the Skywing- Truthseeker- Sunset- add when interaction in fan fic occurs DuskBringer- Category:SeaWingsCategory:FemalesCategory:CharactersCategory:Work In ProgressCategory:Status (Royalty)Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) |-| Gallery = OceanicPony.png|As a Alicorn by Morpho C3C6B8AE-AA7A-44E6-A7C0-4FA631185DD7.png|With the rest of her winglet ABD99CCC-4089-4C8D-946E-C961746254CE.png|As a human by Quail E0247C4D-5648-4B63-B6F8-DBBE13111AAD.png|As a Scavenger Untitled43.png|By EmeraldWing Oceaneal.jpeg|Oceaneal Aesthetic by Sby F3BC1A90-6BCF-4082-9D90-08FAD1DC5E18.jpeg|Oceanic and Lillie Aesthetic DECF985C-1F4B-4B00-89EB-1D00F495DA56.jpeg|OceanWriter Aesthetic Oceanic aesthetic.png|Oceanic Aesthetic by MK Dollify-ca9b3923-e595-4530-88a4-c5b3975f8b57-2.png|As a Scavenger by Revenclaw Nerd CloverOceanicAndSeal.jpg|Oceanic, Seal, and Clover by Pumpkin 15545806399861722249686.jpg|By Pokeball Machine ImFriendsWithARoyal.png|Stressed out over money - by Pumpkin CootOceanic.png|Coot Oceanic - by Pumpkin Oceanic as Corrin for Piggy.png|By Pokeball Seal&Oceanic - ReverbtheSandWing.png|By Reverb FR OCEANIC.png|FR by sby -Oceanicfr.png|FR by Quick Deagon 503CA9BD-69FB-4C5A-917B-53AD6C1928E9.jpeg|By Nibby Oceanicxtidalwave aesthetic.png|Oceanic x Tidal Wave Aesthetic by MK PiggyXL Secret Santa (real one i hope).png|Gift From Oblivion (Oceanic, Otter and Seal) Category:Content (Piggyxl) Category:Dragonets Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty)